


The stolen Baby

by annatendou



Series: Kageyama&Seijoh [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Funny, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaoi parents, M/M, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annatendou/pseuds/annatendou
Summary: Oikawa is a weird person, or that's what Iwaizumi would say.But not even Iwaizumi thought he would go this far.„YOU STOLE A BABY, SHITTYKAWA?!"Or:Tobio-Chan is a really cute baby and Tooru just had to save him.———!Characters belong to Haruichi Furudate!
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Aobajousai Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kageyama&Seijoh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203872
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

„Are you gonna make it?" 

„Sure. The doctor only needs to give me a go. I'll be there after." 

„You better not be lying. You requested a match against 'the flightless crows', so get your ugly ass over here." 

„No need to be so rude, Iwa-Chan. I'll be there soon."

Iwaizumi only hung up in response. 

„Mean, Iwa-Chan." Oikawa mumbled, while he entered the hospital.  
He walked over to the reception desk. 

He smiled at the lady. 

„Oikawa Tooru. I'm here for a check-up for my ankle." 

„You can wait in the waiting area over there. The doctor will be ready in a minute." She said.

He flashed her another smile and went over to the waiting area.  
He placed himself on one of the white chairs and checked his social-media. 

A lot of girls asked him for a date, even though they knew that he was already dating Iwaizumi. 

But he still responded every girl with a friendly 'No, I already have a boyfriend, sorry cutie'. 

„Oikawa Tooru." 

He looked up and saw the doctor smiling at him.  
He stood up and followed her into a hospital room. 

„Please sit over there."  
He did as told and placed himself on the bed. 

„Alright, does this hurt?" 

„No." 

„This?" 

„No." 

„Good. Could you stand up and jump, please?"  
He stood up, walked a bit and jumped. 

„No pain?"  
He shook his head. 

„That's good. I'll be right back, could you wait here for a second?" 

„Sure." He answered. 

Once she was gone, he sighed heavily.

„I'm finally able to play again." He said to himself. 

Suddenly someone tugged at his leg.  
He looked down a saw a toddler, maybe two years old?  
He had black, silky hair and big royal blue eyes.  
He looked adorable. 

„Hello you. What are you doing here?"

„Mmh ma" 

„You lost your parents? What's your name?" 

„Ma" 

Oikawa sighed, slightly annoyed that he had to deal with this right now. 

„Listen, I'm not your damn mother. Get lost." 

But the boy didn't go away.  
Instead he raised his arms. 

„You want me to hold you? Forget it." 

It's not like he didn't like children. He even loved them!  
His sister had a child named Takeru and they got along pretty well. Tooru loved that guy, but right now he just wanted to leave and play volleyball. 

The doctor entered again. 

„Oh thank god, you found Tobio. We thought we lost him." 

„I didn't found him. He found me." 

„Really? Tobio's really shy. He doesn't like anyone here. Poor Tobio has to go to an orphanage. I think it's gonna be hard for him there." 

„An orphanage?" 

„Yeah, we found him yesterday morning. He lay in a box with a note 'His name is Tobio. Please take care of him for me'. No one saw anyone placing him there." 

„Oh. I hope he'll be fine." Tooru said as he looked down at the boy that tried to hide behind his leg. Cute. 

„He really likes you." The doctor laughed.  
„Come here Tobio." 

He shook his dead and hid his face in Tooru’s leg.

„Could you give him to me, please?" 

Oikawa put his arms out for the little Tobio.  
The boy happily jumped into his arms and nuzzled his head into Oikawa's chest.  
And it suddenly was really hard for Tooru to give this little boy away. He felt extremely bad. Tobio trusted him with his whole heart. He didn’t even know why.

„Here." He said, while he placed Tobio into the doctors' arms. 

„NO!" The toddler yelled. He made grabby hands at Tooru. 

Something in Tooru's chest hurt, seeing this. He sadly smiled at the boy and waved. 

„Pwease" Tobio said, disappointed. Ouch.  
Oikawa’s heart broke a bit.

„Come on Tobio, you're gonna be fine.  
I'm right back, sorry for the inconvenience, Oikawa-San." 

„It's alright, bye Tobio-Chan." Tooru said, waving at Tobio. Tobio started crying. He looked very uncomfortable. 

The doctor came back a few minutes later. 

„Alright, you're allowed to go now, the ankle should be fine. Here's some medicine if it get worse. But I don-"

„We've got a problem, Hana-San." A nurse came into the room. Tooru started to get annoyed. He just wanted to leave already. 

„What is it?" The doctor asked. 

„The orphanages are full. They aren't able to take another one in.  
Well, not all. One is free, but... we don't think it's very safe there. The orphanage was being reported for abuse. Twice. But the police never found proofs.  
They said it's your choice to make if he stays there or leaves." 

„We don't have any space to let him stay here. We need to give him away. That's my decision." 

The nurse bowed deeply and walked away. 

The doctor sighed. 

„I'm so sorry, Oikawa-San. You're allowed to go now. Have a nice day." 

But Tooru didn't want to go yet. 

„You can't let him go there. What if the people there are abusive?! You can't ju-"

„I'm sorry, Oikawa-San. I had no other choice. I need to go now, good bye." Rude.

Oikawa was stunned. The little boy, this cute little boy who trusted him and loved him, being abused? No.  
He won't let that happen. 

He felt like a parent to that boy.

He walked out of the room and raced through the hospital, searching for Tobio.  
He was nowhere in sight. 

We walked around for almost 30 minutes. 

„He's probably already gone. I won't find him." Tooru said sadly to himself. He was exhausted and frustrated. It was his fault! His damn-

But then something tugged at his leg. 

He looked down and saw-

„Tobio-Chan!" He bend down and opened his arms for that little guy, who happily jumped in his arms. 

He still trusted Tooru.  
And Oikawa's heart melted at this.  
He was so happy. 

„Alright little Tobio-Chan. We're gonna get you out of here, okay?"  
Tobio nodded energetic.  
He probably didn't even understand Tooru.

Oikawa hid Tobio under his coat and casually walked out of the hospital as if he didn't just stole a child. 

He could hear the panicked voices of the nurses, who lost Tobio. He grinned evilly.

He fast-walked to his car (at this point he was very glad that he got his license very quickly) and drove away.  
Baby Tobio in his arms. 

There was no police gladly. 

„I just stole a baby. I STOLE A BABY!"  
Oikawa began to panic.  
What did he think? He can't just steal a child!

No. 

Tooru smacked his cheeks. He can’t panic until he brought both of them home! 

The practice match was already over.  
So he decided to call Iwaizumi. 

„Where the fuck have you been, Trashykawa?!" 

„Sorry, Iwa-Chan. There were a few...complications." 

„Oh god, what did you do this time?" 

„Ha? Nothing! Listen, we can fight later. Please hurry up and come to our apartment." 

„Okay, I'll be there in ten."  
And then he hung up. 

Oikawa was really glad that he and Hajime shared an apartment.  
There's nothing wrong with their families if you're asking, but the apartment is near their school so they decided to move in together. 

Oikawa heard the door being opened. 

„I'm home Tooru! Tell me, what have you been doing? You said your ankle is just fi-  
Oikawa, what the fuck is that?!" Iwaizumi interrupted himself after he saw Tobio sitting on the couch with his boyfriend.

„Shhh, Iwa-Chan. Don't swear in front of a child." 

„Why is he here? Who is he?" 

„That's Tobio. I... he was... I found him in the hospital, I brought him here." Oikawa stuttered. 

„YOU STOLE A BABY, SHITTYKAWA?!"


	2. Chapter 2

„YOU STOLE A BABY, SHITTYKAWA?!"

„I wouldn't say I stole him...he doesn’t belong to anyone, his a human being plus he doesn’t have any parents!" Oikawa argued. 

„Every child has parents, Tooru." 

„We're his parents now." 

„We're high schoolers. We can't be parents." 

„They would have sent him to an abusive orphanage! I had to take him!" 

„But- we can't, Tooru." 

„We can, we- we have to Hajime. Not forever, but for now. Until there's a good orphanage or family for little Tobio-Chan. You don't understand, Hajime. He only trusts me. He loves me, he clings onto me. I can't let him down, please!" 

„What about school? We can't take him with-"

„We'll take him with us. We'll say that he's my cousin and I need to take care of him. We're gonna lie. The team will love him anyway."

„You want to tell the team?"   
Oikawa nodded. 

„He'll stay one night. You can decide if you want him to stay or not tomorrow, deal?" 

„....deal. But you shouldn't have high hopes." 

Oikawa jumped into Iwaizumi's arms. 

„Thank you, thank you, thank youuu, Ha~ji~me~" He said, as he placed many kisses on his face. 

„Jime?" A small voice asked.   
Oikawa turned to look at Kageyama and immediately cooed. 

„Awww, Iwa-Chan, he asked for you. Isn't he cute~"

He turned back around to look at Hajime but Iwaizumi wasn't behind him anymore. 

„Hello Tobio? You're name's Tobio, right?"   
Oikawa looked back at the toddler and saw him on Iwaizumi's lap? How did this happen? Was Iwaizumi some kind of flash-superhero?

Oikawa smiled slightly. 

He already knew that they're going to keep Tobio-Chan.

Iwaizumi poked Tobio's nose. The toddler began to giggle and started to touch Hajime's face with his tiny hands. 

„We should go to the store and buy some stuff for Tobes." Hajime said. 

„Tobes eh? So you want to save him too?"

„I didn't say that but if we let him stay here, we need a few things." Iwaizumi answered, turning his head to the opposite side of Oikawa, to hide his embarrassed blush. 

„Sure, let's get going. We still have Takeru's old child seat." 

They drove to the nearest store and bought clothes, toys, diapers, baby food and other important stuff.   
They got a few looks ('cause they're still too young to have a child) but they didn't mind much.

They'd do anything to make Tobio the happiest child in the world. Even Hajime wanted this. 

It was already 7.30pm when they came back to the apartment.   
Little Tobio is sound asleep in Oikawa's arms. The latter looked lovingly at the child.   
It was an adorable sight. 

And Iwaizumi wanted this. He really wanted to be a father. But he still had doubts.   
They were too young, too inexperienced. They didn't have jobs, their families were paying for their apartment. They didn't know what to do with their lives at the moment. And they didn't even adopt Tobio. They STOLE him. 

This whole thing wasn't good for them.  
It especially wasn't good for Tobio. 

He knew they'd have to give him away eventually.   
He knew that it would break Tobio's and their heart. 

So if he was a good person, he'd let Tobio go.   
For Tobio’s sake.

Tobio woke up and cutely yawned. His eyes sparkled with joy at the sight of Tooru. His grabby hands touched Oikawa's face and tried feel every inch of it.   
Tooru laughed full hearted a way he never did before. He started to tickle Tobio and placed kisses all over the boy.   
The laughter didn't stop a single time. 

It felt so right. 

So at peace.   
Like a real family. 

He knew if he was a good person, he'd let Tobio go right now. But he wasn't. 

He wasn't a good person.   
No, he was selfish. 

He wanted this. 

The consequences didn't matter at this moment.   
He wanted this! 

He walked over and stole Tobio from Oikawa. 

„NO IWA-CHAN! GIVE TOBIO-CHAN BACK!" 

„Get him if you can!" 

Oikawa spent a lot of time chasing his boyfriend and...son?   
His boyfriend and Tobio?   
He didn't know what they were yet.   
But that didn't matter anyway. 

Later Oikawa changed Tobio's clothes and put him in bed at 8.30pm. 

He and his boyfriend watched Tobio sleep.

„I'm glad my sister decided to store Takeru's old things in our basement." Tooru stated. 

Hajime hummed in agreement. 

„And I'm glad you saved him. I couldn't imagine him being hurt." 

„Yeah, me too. He's like our s-" Oikawa interrupted himself, biting his lip anxious. He hoped he didn't make things wei-

„-son. Yes, I feel the same." Iwaizumi completed his sentence. 

„How are we going to tell the team?" Oikawa asked. 

„Eh?! Wasn't it your idea to just bring him with us?!"

„We'll just gonna tell the truth I guess." 

„You guess, Trashykawa?" 

„Yes." 

....

„fine." Hajime finally said. 

„Yay! Let's prepare dinner now." 

„Oi! Don't change the topic like that!" 

They ended up cooking curry.   
They ate in silence until they heard a crying coming from the bedroom.   
They immediately jumped out of their seats and ran into the bedroom. 

„Tobio?" The toddler sat in his bed, red puffy eyes, tears strains visible on his cheeks and a horrified expression on his face. 

„He probably had a nightmare." Hajime said softly.   
He walked over to Tobio and put him in his arms.   
He rocked him back and forth and summed a melody, his mother always sang for him to smooth him. 

„It's alright, Tobio-Chan. It's fine. I have an idea: Do you want us to sleep together?”

„Yes." Said Tobio. His voice sounded small and he was very quiet. Tooru smiled sadly at him. He never wanted to see him sad again.  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa went to bed, Tobio in their arms.   
The toddler laid on Tooru's chest while Hajime cuddled both of them. 

„You want to hear a story, Tobio-Chan?"   
He nodded sleepily. 

„Alright, once upon a time, there was a king. His name was Tooru. Tooru had a son named...How should we name him, Tobio-Chan?" 

„Tobwio!" 

„Tobio? Good choice. King Tooru had a son, named Tobio. Little Tobio wanted to play a sport called volleyball. Do you know what volleyball is, Tobio-Chan?"   
The toddler shook his head.   
„Okay, that's a story for another day.   
Anyway, Tobio wanted to play volleyball but he didn't know how. His daddy used to play but he was a busy man, you know. He wasn't able to teach him. Do you know what Tobio did to learn volleyball, Tobio-Chan?"   
Tobio shook his head again, too tired to answer in sentences. 

„He asked the castle’s dragon to teach him. The dragon's name was Hajime." 

„Oi! I'm not like a dragon!" 

Tobio began to giggle and Tooru laughed soundly. 

„I didn't say that your the dragon, Iwa-Chan. Anyway, the dragon was not as good as the king of course-

„OI!" 

-because he's...well...a dragon. And Tobio was very sad he couldn’t learn properly. He asked his father again, every night. And one day, one day, his father said yes. And he taught little Tobio. And because of his wonderful father, he became the best player in the whole world! Even better than Hajime, but it’s not that hard to be better than him."   
Tobio giggled again, amused by his new parents. 

„Eh?! I'm way better than you, Loserkawa!" 

„What? No!" 

Tooru and Hajime started to bicker until they heard light snoring.   
„Look Iwa-Chan! He fell asleep. He's so cute." 

„Yeah he is. He will be the best volleyball player in the world. He'll be a spiker, just like daddy." Hajime said, while stroking Tobio’s hair.

„No way! He'll be a setter! The best in whole Miyagi. After me of course." 

„I can't handle you sometimes, Tooru." Iwaizumi laughed. „Good night!" He added and kissed Tooru on the cheek. 

„Good night, Hajime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters are going to be more interesting. I hope you guys don’t mind. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated:) 
> 
> (Is anyone reading this?)


	3. Kunimi: Meeting the team

„Do you have the bag for Tobes?"   
„Yes, Iwa-Chan. I got everything we need. Now get you pretty ass into the car!" 

To say that both of them were a bit nervous is an understatement. They couldn't properly sleep all night. Not because of Tobio (the boy slept like an angel) because of their nerves.   
They were going to introduce Tobio, a baby they stole, to the team.   
Both of them knew that every club member would like Tobio but they doubt the team would like the fact that they kind of stole him.

„Are we going to tell them how...why...where we got Tobio-Chan from?" 

„I don't know. I think at first we should tell them 'the cousin story'. We could tell Mattsun and Makki, I suppose.." 

„Good idea, Iwa-Chan, let’s do it your way. You're ready, Tobio-Chan?" Oikawa asked, looking at the baby. 

„Yesh" He said, with a determined expression. 

„Umm, who's that?" Kunimi asked as Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Tobio walked into the gym. 

„Is that a...baby?" Kindaichi asked. 

„Wow, I always thought you guys would be parents early but that's a bit too early, don't you think?" Matsukawa teased. 

„Awww, but look at his chubby cheeks!" Kindaichi cooed. He ran towards Tobio and opened his arms to the toddler for a hug. Tobio watched him suspiciously before running behind Tooru's legs to hide.   
Kunimi laughed at Kindaichi. 

„He isn't our son, he's my cousin. We have to take care of him for awhile. His name's Tobio and he's really shy. He'll watch our practice for a bit." 

Iwaizumi walked up to Tobio and picked him up. 

„Where do you want to go, Tobes?"   
Tobio looked like he was thinking intensely. After a few seconds, he pointed at Kunimi.   
Kunimi didn't look too happy. 

„I hate children." He said dryly.

Iwaizumi just shrugged.

„He likes you." He said as he walked over to Kunimi.

Iwaizumi was standing in front of Kunimi, waiting for Tobio to do something.   
After a few seconds, Tobio shyly raised his arm and poked Kunimi's cheek. He started to giggle uncontrollably.   
Iwaizumi could swear he saw a small smile on Kunimi's face. And yes, it warmed Kunimi’s heart (not that he’d ever admit it). 

„That's Kunimi." Iwaizumi said, pointing at said boy. 

„Ku-mi." Tobio tried to say his name. 

„My name's Ku-ni-mi. Get it?"   
„Don't be rude, Kunimi." Kindaichi said.

But Kageyama didn't look offered by Kunimi's rudeness. He probably didn't even understand the insult. He simply tried again. 

„Kunimi." He said, determined. Oikawa cooed at him. 

„Quit being annoying, Flattykawa." Hanamaki said.   
„Don't call me that! I'm not flat! Did you ever see my ass?!” Oikawa yelled, offered.

„Flat-Kawa." Tobio repeated. Oikawa sighed.   
„Look what you've done to him. He gets mean, just like Iwa!" Tooru whined.

„I'll take him." Kunimi suddenly said, to everyone's surprise.   
He took Tobio from Iwaizumi's arms and walked away. „I thought he hates children?" Matsukawa said, confused. 

„I'll give you an advice, Tobio; Don't hang around these losers. They'll make you stupid." Kunimi said loudly for everyone to hear, while touching Tobio’s forehead. 

„Oi! What are you telling my son, huh?" Oikawa yells. Oikawa's offered looks causes Tobio to giggle in Kunimi's arms. 

„Your son?" Yahaba raised an eyebrow. „You're weird, Oikawa-San." 

„Would you like to start practice, or are there any issues?" Coach asked. When did this man appear?

„Sure, coach! We'll start with some warm-ups.”Oikawa announced in his captain-voice. 

„What about Tobio?" Kunimi asked who still held the raven in his arms. 

„Put him on the floor and give him a volleyball. Everyone, look out for him! I don't want anyone to hit little Tobio-Chan." 

„Better do what he says, or do you want him to go all mum-mode?" Matsukawa said with a grin. 

„Mum-mode? Excuse me? Iwa's the mum!" 

„Nope, Oikawa-San's definitely the mum here." Kunimi said. 

Kunimi put Tobio next to the bench and gave him a volleyball. The toddler looked at it with wide eyes.   
He carefully touched it with his tiny hands. It rolled a few centimetres away and Tobio's eyes went even wider. He grinned proudly and looked up at Kunimi with hopeful eyes.   
Kunimi was confused, what was he supposed to do now? 

„Praise him, Kunimi." Watari told the confused boy. 

„Oh, ummm. Great..Tobio." Kunimi said unsure. 

That made Tobio even happier. He stood up, walked to the ball and tried to grab it. That wasn't easy because of his small hands.  
He did it eventually. 

But by the time he made it, the others already started to practice.  
Tobio wasn't sad about it, he thought it was even better this way.   
Their movement was amazing.   
He loved the way they jumped, the way they touched the ball, the way they received it. He loved to watch Iwaizumi spike, it looked very powerful. The way the turnip-head-boy blocked, and Kumi, no that wasn’t his name, Kunimi was amazing too.   
Everyone was. 

His eyes landed on Tooru.

But Oikawa was the best.   
Tobio couldn't describe the feeling he had, seeing Tooru play, but it was definitely a good feeling. 

He, slowly and with tiny steps, walked over to his ‘dad’, volleyball still in his hand.   
„Tooru." He said loudly. 

Oikawa turned to look at Tobio and smiled genuinely.  
„What's up, Tobio-Chan?"   
„I want to play too. Like ywou!" The child said proudly.   
„Just like me, eh? You want me to teach you?"   
„YESH!" Tobio said, excited.   
Tooru signalled Tobio to come over to him. 

They started with rolling the ball. Since it wasn't easy for a 2 year old to play properly. That would never work out. Not even stupid Ushiwaka would be able to play good at this age.  
But to Oikawa's surprise, he was very good with the ball. He was able to control it almost perfectly. 

„You're great, Tobio-Chan. Do you want to throw the ball now?" The child nodded furiously, excitement creeping up his body. Tooru put the ball into Tobio's arms and waited for his toss. 

The toddler looked intensely at the ball before he looked up. He raised his small arms and got ready to throw the ball. 

Everyone looked at the two excitedly. The whole team knew how talented Tobio was, they watched him and Tooru play for the last few minutes. They couldn't wait to see that toss of his. 

Tobio threw the ball into the air and positioned himself underneath it. He raised his hands into the air. Tooru gasped, his posture was perfect. But he didn't stand perfectly under the ball. Tobio noticed this too. He walked a bit forward, without looking at the ground and...

slipped. 

He slipped and fell on his butt.   
The ball bounced on the floor next to him. 

Silence. 

Then laughter. 

„Oh my, Tobio-Chan, I think we need to practice walking a bit, huh?" Oikawa laughed, tears in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.   
> I hope y’all enjoy! 
> 
> Comments and requests are appreciated:)


	4. Kyotani: Getting ice cream

Tobio's mood after he tripped and fell was...well, it wasn't the best. His usual grumpy-looking scowl was even deeper than normal. He looked really irritating for a little child. He wouldn't stop glaring at the volleyball, as if it was the volleyball that hurt him, not his own clumsiness.   
But he didn't just glare at the poor ball. 

He seemed to be really mad at every club member that laughed at him. Even his Kunimi laughed at him. 

But he was especially angry at Oikawa.   
The boy wouldn't stop laughing. The 'accident' happened 30 minutes ago and he was still laughing with tears in his eyes. He looked like an idiot.  
Tobio often wondered whether he was the child or Oikawa. Seriously, it wasn't even that funny. He should be worried instead.

Tobio turned around, offended, while crossing his arms. 

„Oh, don't be offended, Tobio-Chan." Oikawa said, as he walked towards Tobio to get him. 

But Tobio was stubborn. Instead of walking towards Oikawa, he choose to go to the only person that did not laugh at him; Kyotani. 

Kyotani's eyes widened as he realised that Tobio was walking towards him. Kids never liked him because of his looks. He really tried his best! He tried to smile genuinely at them and talk with a soft voice, but they just didn't seem to like him, no, they were even scared of him.   
And parents never trusted him with their children either. They always thought he'd hurt and insult them. Not even his own sister trusted him with her daughter.   
She told him not to feel offended, but he clearly did.  
Everyone thought he hated children, but he actually loved them and enjoyed their company. He only didn't like people his age or older. 

He would never admit that he did have a soft spot for the little troublemakers though. 

But if you thought about it, it wasn't too weird.   
Tobio was as scary looking as Kyotani was. And he probably had problems at making friends too with his scowl and his scrunched up face.   
Well yes, it did make sense after all. 

Tobio walked up to Kentarou and hid behind his leg from Oikawa. Kentarou was really amused by Oikawa's offended face and bent down to pick Tobio up. Tobio happily jumped into his arms and wrapped his tiny arms around his neck. Kyotani's heart warmed.   
„Hey there, I'm Kentarou."  
„'Tarou!" Tobio repeated.   
And Kyotani smiled warmly at this. 

I repeat; 

KYOTANI SMILED. 

Everyone in the gym went silent, everyone was stunned, they've never seen him smile before.

„EH? Did Mad Dog-Chan just smile?!" Oikawa shrieked. Iwaizumi chuckled behind him.   
Iwaizumi saw Kyotani smile once. It happened after they won a game against Shiratorizawa. He made the winning-point. Everyone was very proud of him and cheered with him.   
Later, he saw him proudly grinning in the locker room. But he promised not to tell anyone. 

„SHUT UP!" Kyotani stopped smiling immediately. He sassily turned around and walked away with a giggling Tobio in his arms. 

„You wanna do something fun, Tobio?" Kyotani asked.   
„Yesh!" Tobio yelled excitedly.   
„What about ice cream?" Iwaizumi suggested who entered the locker room with them.   
Tobio's eyes widened. He nodded his head furiously at Kentarou. 

„I've never had ice cream. All of us can get some, expect Tooru of course, he's the meanest!" Kyotani and Iwaizumi laughed heartily at Tobio disgusted face. 

„What flavour do you want, Tobio? You can pick whatever you want." Kyotani told the boy in his arms. He insisted on carrying Tobio all the way. He enjoyed Tooru's angry glares directed at him. „Don't spoil him, Mad Dog-Chan!"

„Shut up. I'll do whatever I want! He likes me better than you."   
„That's not the truth, right Tobio-Chan?" 

Tobio seemed not to be listening, he was busy staring at the several ice cream flavours.   
„It's true." He answered without looking at Oikawa.   
„EH? Tobio-Channn, you're so mean" Oikawa whined. But Tobio didn't mind at all. He probably didn't even listen to their conversation.

„Seems like Tobio's no longer your child, Oikawa." Hanamaki teased.   
„That's right, I think he prefers Kunimi and Kyotani as his parents over you." Matsukawa added with a smug grin.  
Kunimi turned as red as a tomato.   
Kyotani only huffed in annoyance.

„Nope, Kunimi and Kentarou won't be happening." Yahaba made clear as he walked past them. Everyone was amused by Yahaba's obvious crush.   
Kyotani pretended like he didn't hear Yahaba. And walked away with Tobio to get their ice cream. 

Tobio ended up choosing vanilla and chocolate. Kyotani chose caramel. Both happily eating their ice cream at a small booth while Tobio sat on Kyotani's lap. 

„I'm so jealous! I want Tobio to like me too. I'd be such a cool uncle!" Hanamaki whined. 

„You've got a shitty personality, Makki. No one likes you." 

„We've got the same personality, Matssun!" Takahiro exclaimed. Their kouhai's only rolled their eyes at them. 

„All of you have shitty personalities." Watari muttered.   
Everyone gaped at him. The libero looked up, he certainly didn't except the others to hear what he said.   
„Uhh. Did I say that out loud?" He asked nervously. 

„Well, I'll act like I didn't hear that and treat myself some ice cream." Oikawa said as he stood up. 

„No." Tobio said calmly. Tooru looked confused.   
„No?"   
„No."   
„He said you aren't allowed to get any ice cream." Iwaizumi simply said.   
„You were mean." Tobio added, not looking at Tooru. 

„But Tobiooo" Oikawa whined.   
He didn't buy anything.

The weather was pretty cold and Tobio started to freeze. He already wore Kyotani's scarf, Hanamaki's hat and Iwaizumi's gloves (which were way to big). But Tobio didn't stop shaking. It was late too, almost 9pm. Most people already left, including Kyotani,   
Tobio wandered into Kunimi's lap and fell asleep, his grudge long forgotten.

„I think you three should leave now, Tobio's cold and tired." Kunimi said softly. „I'm afraid he'll catch a cold." He added. Oikawa nodded and took Tobio from Kunimi. The toddler stirred and looked up at Tooru with sleepy eyes. His gaze softened and he leaned his head on Tooru's chest. „Sorry, You’re allowed to have ice cream now, Tooru." He said before he fell asleep again. Oikawa smiled at him and kissed his head.

„We'll get going. Get home safely." Iwaizumi said to Kunimi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki.   
They said their goodbyes and parted ways. 

„Look how cute Tobio-Chan is!" Oikawa cooed. Iwaizumi smiled at them and linked his hand with Oikawa's free one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy, a new chapter’s done. 
> 
> I’m not doing so well right now, so I won’t be updating often, but I’ll try my best. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> (Comments, criticism and requests are appreciated)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments, criticism and requests are appreciated :)


End file.
